


You smell so good.

by Jev



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cannibalism, Confusing, How Do I Tag, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Happy, POV First Person, Paraphilias, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, Stalking, Unrequited Love, at least not for Waylon, kind of, not graphic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jev/pseuds/Jev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aun recuerdo el día en el que me hiciste tu seguidor.</p>
<p>Era dulzón, una mezcla de frutas que me envolvía por completo y me tenia loco. Recordé que fue lo que me obligo a levantar la vista de mi libro, y fue eso: tu olor, que vino hacia mí para seducirme, colándose por un recoveco de mi ventana."</p>
<p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You smell so good.

**Author's Note:**

> No quería que mi primer fanfic fuera de un fandom al cual no pertenezco del todo, pero no lo pude evitar.

 

 

 

Aun recuerdo el día en el que me hiciste tu seguidor.

 

Pasaste frente a mí, sin notarme, y me volví loco. Te seguí, ansioso por saber a dónde ibas, por saber de dónde venias, quería besarte, esconderte para que nadie más te apreciara. Supe que eras mi otra mitad, que yo te complementaba, mi padre me había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber para este momento. Eras mío, aunque no lo supieras. Mi padre no se equivocaba, el me dijo que cuando viera a mi otra mitad no podría controlarme hasta que estuvieras a mi lado para la eternidad.

 

Eras _mi ángel_ , y era mi deber arrancarte las alas.

 

Pero ese estúpido tráfico me hizo detenerme mientras te miraba cruzar la calle, eras mi alma gemela y aun así Dios te alejaba de mi. ¿Por qué? ¿A caso no deseabas encontrarte conmigo y Dios te dejaba salirte con la tuya?  
No, no puede ser así.

 

" _Yo se que quieres jugar conmigo, cariño."_  

 

¡Era eso! Mi alma gemela era tímida, necesitaba paciencia con mi cariño.

 

Y así lo hice.

 

Espere, cosa inusual en mi, ha que pasaras de nuevo. Fueron 5 días, 3 horas, 30 minutos y 45 segundos los que espere en la ventana de mi apartamento por si volvías a pasar. Y no me decepcionaste, cariño. Esta vez te seguí de cerca mientras el viento te daba en la cara y te desacomodaba el cabello. Olías delicioso, como a frutas. Quería hundir mi rostro en tu cuello, tomarte de la cintura y pegarte a mi cuerpo. Quería llenarte el rostro de besos, mordisquear tus labios, quería escucharte gemir, que dijeras mi nombre.

 

Caminabas a prisa e ignorando todo a tu alrededor, no se a donde ibas pero ahora que te tenía cerca la verdad no me importaba. Mi corazón latía acelerado, siguiendo los pasos de tu corazón. Estábamos en sintonía. Llegaste a tu destino, un edificio extraño y alto, me moleste. ¿A caso te escondías de mi, cariño?

 

Te espere hasta que la luz se apago; las sombras se convirtieron en mis cómplices. Muy pronto te tendría en mis brazos, amor.

 

* * *

 

 

Eran casi las 11 cuando saliste de ese lugar, y volviste por la ruta que habías llegado. Ibas a pasar por mi casa, lo cual me convenía. Al caminar atrás de ti no podía evitar sonreír ampliamente… te mirabas tan bien caminando tan tranquilo a la luz de la luna. Me di cuenta de que podías ser un ángel o la reencarnación de un Dios ¡ningún humano era como tú! Todos los demás fueron fracasos, imperfectos en mis listas. Pero tu ¡Oh, cariño! tú eras el premio mayor.

 

Te detuviste por un momento, se que escuchaste mis pasos tras de ti. Espere bajo una farola, tranquilo, a que voltearas a verme.

 

Y lo hiciste.

 

Tu expresión al verme fue magnífica: tus ojos se abrieron ilusionados, tus manos se tensaron en tu portafolio ( _sé que te morías por tocarme, pero te frenaste, yo lo sé_ ), tu olor se torno ácido, como si tu corazón bombeara adrenalina. Y yo te sonreí, te salude… di unos pasos hacia ti y te vi retroceder. Oh, delicioso. Eras mi ángel, mi Dios reencarnado, mi presa. Me relamí los labios con tan solo pensar lo que te haría cuando te tuviera entre mis brazos.

 

Pensé que me molestaría al ver como dabas media vuelta y prácticamente corrías lejos de mí, pero sé que era un juego, se que querías que te persiguiera. Sentí un escalofrió de placer recorrer mi espina dorsal y te seguí rápidamente. Las sombras me escondían de tus radiantes ojos, calme mi respiración para que nuestras almas unidas no te dijeran mi ubicación.

 

Te vi detenerte de nuevo y voltear para ver si seguía ahí. Obviamente no lo estaba, y me pareció ver una sonrisa de medio lado en tu rostro… tu olor se hizo dulce, acentuándose ese perfecto balance de frutas que me volvía loco. Estaba ansioso por tocar tu piel suave y caliente, por verte retorcer y gemir mi nombre, por escuchar como jadearías tus suplicas.

 

Mire a mi alrededor y note que mi casa estaba cerca, hice un ruido para que siguieras moviéndote y de nuevo, no me decepcionaste; corriste hacia donde quería. Te perseguí de nuevo, esta vez haciendo caso omiso de la protección de la noche, y disfrute cuando tu olor se mezclaba con el sonido de tus jadeos y quejidos. Yo estaba distraído, cerré los ojos para disfrutar más tu olor...

 

Entonces ocurrió: cambiaste de dirección.

 

¿Por qué? ¿Qué no recuerdas el juego, cariño? Debías seguir hasta mi casa, entrar y esconderte en el cuarto, esperar por mí para pasar una noche maravillosa.

 

¿Acaso querías escapar de nuevo, perra maldita? ¿Querías regresar a las calles, zorra estúpida?

 

Mi furia me hizo acelerar el paso, te guié hasta un callejón y te vi en realidad.

 

Te vi, realmente, por primera vez.

 

Si, eras bello, olías delicioso, eras mi otra mitad, mi ángel y mi Dios. Mi todo, mi perdición. Pero nunca dejaste de ser una perra.

 

Tenía que hacerte desaparecer, cortar tus alas y esconderlas en algún lado para que nadie te encontrara.

 

Mi corazón dolía con tan solo pensarlo, entonces, lo supe. Tu alma y la mía eran una sola (no importa el daño que me hubieras hecho con tus fallos, me complementabas), era lógico que tu cuerpo y el mío fueran uno también.

 

Me acerque a pasos lentos, disfrutando el ver cómo te recargabas en la pared. Te tome de la mano y te arrastre a mi casa, obligando a callarte cada que emitías un sonido ( _mi padre me enseñó a hacerlo. Él lo hacía conmigo cuando jugábamos en las noches_ ).

 

No supe cuanto tardamos en llegar a nuestro nido de amor, pero todo se volvió perfecto en cuanto cerré la puerta tras nosotros y te aventé contra la cama. Era como mi sueño: me suplicabas, tus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas (yo se que también lo querías, cariño, yo lo sé) y tus manos temblaban. Y tu olor, oh cariño, tu olor era el mismo. Me acerque más para apreciarlo, obligándote a callar y arrancándote la ropa desesperadamente.

 

Era dulzón, una mezcla de frutas que me envolvía por completo y me tenia loco. Recordé que fue lo que me obligo a levantar la vista de mi libro, y fue eso: tu olor, que vino hacia mí para seducirme, colándose por un recoveco de mi ventana.

 

Te sonreí, tú te veías asustado. No tenías porque, yo sabía lo que hacía.

 

Había practicado lo suficiente para que contigo fuera perfecto.

 

Me decidí a disfrutar cada pedazo de ti. Oler tu cuerpo hasta dejarlo seco de néctar, probar tu carne hasta decidir cuál era la parte más placentera, beber tu sangre para volver nuestros latidos uno solo de manera definitiva.

 

Eras caliente y dulce, duro y ácido.

 

_Delicioso_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tengan en cuenta de que si no tiene mucho sentido, bueno…fue a propósito. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
